Oh Babe, I Hate to Go
by Glambertxxx
Summary: based on the song Leaving on a Jetplane by John Denver. domestic!kradam. Adam is leaving for few months and Kradam say goodbye. cute, schmoopy, a little bit of smut description.


The faint rustling of clothes and bags of soap and hair products being delicately laid into a suitcase is what woke Kris up out of his deep slumber. _No! Not already._

"Come back to bed," Kris mumbled opening his eyes enough to make out the shadow of his husband packing his luggage in the light-less bedroom. The only light came from the attached bathroom, half opened, enough to give Adam some light to pack while still keeping it dark for a sleeping Kris. "You don't have to go yet, stay for a little bit longer," he pouted.

"I was trying not to wake you" he sighed, pushing the top down and zipping his suitcase closed.

"Well you did, so come back to bed," Kris yawned silently.

"I can't. I'll miss my plane, baby," Kris could make out his husband's eyes in the dark and he could tell that Adam was at war with himself of whether or not to cuddle back into bed next to his lover.

"I'm naked," Kris blurted out teasingly, peeking up at Adam from the pillow as if expecting him to suddenly tackle him in the dark like a ravenous lion.

"I know," Adam shrugged. "We did it three times last night and passed out; if you had clothes on right now I would be worried."

"So you don't want a little quickie before your thirteen hour flight?" Kris bit his bottom lip and wiggled his ass under the sheets as a cute invitation.

"I don't think I have time," Adam pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time.

"Would you just shut up and get back in this bed before I chase you down!" Kris lifted his head from the pillow.

"Baby," he tried to reason, "I really, I don't think I have time, the plane leaves in an hour."

"You could just get another flight if you miss it," Kris looked up at his husband with a hopeful expression. "And I won't see you for two months," his voice lowered at he stared down at the pillow.

Adam sighed, set his phone on the bedside table, lifted his shirt off, unbuckled his belt and let his jeans hit the bedroom floor along with his briefs. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around Kris and began leaving kisses on his cheek, on his forehead and finally on his lips.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Adam sighed.

"You know how to make it up to me," Kris giggled before bringing his hand up behind Adam's neck and crushed their lips together.

Kris pulled back until he was lying down and Adam rolled on top of him.

Twenty-minutes and lots of moaning, back scratching and 'I love you's and 'I'll miss you's later, they lay in bed kissing lackadaisically, covered in sweat and cum.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Kris whispered against Adam's lips.

"I'll be back," Adam caressed Kris' cheek with the back of his hand. "Plus, Skype sex should be fun," he giggled making his husband crack a smile.

"Fine," the brown eyed man blushed in the dark. "Now go shower, you stink!" he teased pushing at his husband's chest.

"Hey now, it's your fault I'm this sweaty," Adam chuckled getting up to walk across the room to the bathroom.

"You know it."

By the time Adam had finished his shower, Kris was fast asleep.

He dressed himself in silence and lifted his suitcase to the ground. But before leaving the room he crawled across the bed to leave a kiss on the side of his lover's head.

He leaned back to take one last look at his husband's gorgeous face, he was going to miss him so much over the next few months. His heart broke having to leave him. "I'll see you soon, baby," he whispered into Kris' ear. He kissed his cheek gently.

Silently, Adam climbed off the bed, grabbed his suitcase and left the room without looking back. He knew that he would be tempted to stay longer if he looked back at the gorgeous angel sleeping in his bed. A lone tear streamed from the corner of his eye.

In his sleep, Kris wrapped his arms around one of his pillows and squeezed it gently. He dreamt that Adam was still there with him, lying beside him.

Two months.


End file.
